Christmas Variants
by Sunnypositiveperson
Summary: After they fail the ritual to go home, and lose their memories in the process, Satoshi manages to stop the Sachiko Ever After Charm. Many years later, Satoshi is just trying to have a nice Christmas with his boyfriend, Yoshiki.
1. Chapter 1

Buying a Tree (Exposition)

"It's too big."

"I don't recall you saying that last night."

Satoshi had the decency to blush, Yoshiki on the other hand, did not.

It was their first year having Christmas together, in the same apartment at least. They had done plenty of secret Santa's in years past, but after the events at Heavenly Host, that dream seemed long gone.

Of course, Satoshi supposed it could have been much worse. They all could have died and stayed at that cursed school, but by some fortunate events, Satoshi had been able to change their cursed fate.

They had performed the charm wrong, though managed to escape. Everyone had gone home, yet had no recollection of their memories. Except Satoshi.

Originally, it had been hard trying to convince his friends that yes, if they did do the Sachiko Forever After charm, they would damn their existence to something far greater than the horrors of any hell imaginable. They had all called him a wimp, but Satoshi never regretted taking the paper doll and chucking it out into the rain.

They gradually regained their memories, and then some.

Ever since then, the group had been fractured. The thoughts of what their friends _had_ done, the possibilities in the various split timelines.

The rift had been too large to simply put behind them.

Satoshi hadn't heard from Ayumi since graduation.

 _"I've lost... my will to live…"_

 _"You need to find Shinozaki… and then… go home…"_

 _"You're... a real jackass, you know that?"_

 _"Check it out, Mochida! I killed her!"_

 _"The filthy pig is gone now! You're free to be with me! Come on, let's get out of here together!"_

 _"Heh, sorry, Nakashima. Looks like I get the guy after all."_

In the end, neither had gotten the guy.

After gradually regaining their memories, after seeing what could have happened, they all realigned their priorities.

Naomi and Satoshi had talked it out. Naomi realized she loved Seiko, and it was clear that Seiko loved her more than anything. Satoshi respected it, hell, he was beyond happy for them. Seiko deserved happiness, and as one of Naomi's best friends, Satoshi knew Seiko would make her happier than Satoshi ever could.

Of course, Naomi had felt awful. It was no secret they had a thing going between them, but Satoshi had waved her off.

He was in love with someone else. And, similar to Naomi, it was his best friend all along.

Somehow, that brought him here.

"Yoshiki, we are not having a tree taller than our ceiling," Satoshi said, staring at the tree his boyfriend kept frantically pointing to with distaste.

"Pretty please! It would be hilarious," Yoshiki pleaded, giving Satoshi the best puppy eyes he could muster.

Satoshi merely gave him a flat look in return. He was used to puppy eyes, Yuka still had yet to grow out of trying that old trick. On the other hand, Yoshiki could not resist Satoshi's puppy eyes, ever.

Satoshi called it a blessing, Yoshiki called it a curse.

"You can pick the tree we put in the shop, but I'm picking the tree we put in the apartment."

Yoshiki briefly weighed his options, then proceeded to nod, "yeah, I can get on board with that. But what if the tree in our apartment is too small…" Yoshiki then began to grin, a mischievous grin that alerted Satoshi to the trouble that was coming.

Suddenly, the blond charged at him, scooped him up, and began to whoop, "how will I ever get _my_ star on the tree! You'd snap the smaller ones!"

As Yoshiki ran forward, Satoshi couldn't help the laughs that bubbled up inside his chest. He was dating a moron.

A kind, amazing, lovable, _moron_.

"Put me down! If Seiko sees-"

Of course, speak of the devil and _she_ will appear.

"Satoshi! Yoshiki! Scandalous! Darling, cover your poor virgin eyes!" A feminine voice cried.

Yoshiki finally slowed down and placed Satoshi on the ground. In front of the pair was two girls, _two_ _girls who were about to embarrass them into not leaving their home for a week._

"Hey Satoshi, think I could lift you?" Naomi teased, wrapping her arm around Seiko's shoulder as Seiko continued to cackle.

"Probably," he whispered, miserably.

The other three burst into fits of laughter, but Satoshi couldn't stop the reddening of his cheeks.

"Yeah, my girlfriend is just the absolute strongest!" Seiko yelled, smugly.

"False, mine is," Naomi countered

"Oh my god," Seiko said, "Did I just fall in love with you all over again?"

"So, who's the strongest then?" Satoshi asked.

"Anyone but you."

The group began to laugh hysterically at Naomi's comment. Satoshi glared at the wheezing blonde, willing him with his eyes to _end this horrible teasing._

"Well, now that we've all laughed at my poor innocent _boyfriend_ -" "One more mean comment and we may have to rethink that title" "-let's all saw down my tree!"

Seiko and Yoshiki went to work, sawing at the base of the tree as Satoshi scanned the other pines in the lot, trying to find a normal tree for their apartment.

"It's crazy, isn't it."

Satoshi spun around, giving Naomi a curious glance, "what is?"

"How did we get here? Seiko and I are getting married next summer, you and Yoshiki run a successful business, you're close to getting your bachelors degree, and… all because we survived a living hell. We're buying Christmas trees! That's so… adult!"

"Yes Naomi, we are adults."

"You know what I mean."

Satoshi _did_ know. When he was at Kisaragi, he thought he had everything figured out. He'd go to school, graduate, go to college, become a teacher, marry a nice girl like Naomi, and have two kids.

Yet, things went so differently, and he was eternally grateful for that.

Because here Satoshi was, living in California, going to California State, running a successful business with not only his best friend, but his _boyfriend_ , and he lived down the road from two of his closest friends, who were practically like two annoying sisters.

He couldn't have asked for anything more-

"Babe, I know you said you were picking the tree for the living room, but this one-"

Maybe he could have asked for Yoshiki's IQ to be just a few points higher.


	2. Chapter 2

The Aftermath

"Yoshiki, do you ever think about… how we got here?" Satoshi asked, taking a small sip of his steaming hot chocolate.

Yoshiki was uncharacteristically silent. He turned, set his hot chocolate down on the table, and then engulfed Satoshi in a hug.

"I try not to."

Satoshi let out a small sigh, and laid back on their plush, hideous maroon couch. Yoshiki was laying on top of him in the new position, his face buried in the smaller man's chest. The faint rainbow lights from their Christmas tree only illuminated the room slightly, and Satoshi had turned the TV off a few minutes before.

"Sometimes I think about it. Heavenly Host… and everything after," Satoshi offered, trying to get Yoshiki to open up.

"Satoshi, I love you more than anything, and don't take this the wrong way, but we experienced Heavenly Host in vastly different ways."

Satoshi knew that. He had known it since the moment Yoshiki had first opened up to him. Satoshi thought what he had been through was hell… but he couldn't imagine being there with a girl who he loved, who barely cared for him at all, constantly having to save her, and just trying to keep yourself alive.

Of course, Satoshi could relate to a degree. Yuka often needed saving, but at least he and Yuka mutually cared for each other.

Yoshiki was chasing a girl who was already chasing someone else, protecting a girl who threw herself into dangerous situations without a second thought, and had to keep himself alive. At the end of the day, the others had simply survived, but Yoshiki and Ayumi had gotten them a way out. Well, Ayumi formulated the plan, and made Yoshiki execute it. Anyone could make a plan with the right information, but Satoshi wasn't sure he could have done all the things Yoshiki had.

It was partially what made Satoshi love him so endlessly.

"I loved her. It's so hard to just," Yoshiki paused, and Satoshi held his breath, "it's so hard to live with everything she did after. What she did to me. What she did to _you_."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a brief pause. They both stared at the rainbow colored Christmas tree, covered in various cute ornaments they had purchased at their local Target. The tree had so many pieces of both of them on it, from the adorable ornament with a baby picture of Satoshi that his mother had given him, to the glass, red, electric guitar Yoshiki had boughten on a whim in June.

"Maybe it would be better if we _both_ talked about it. You can try to shoulder my pain, but I'm sure as hell not letting you shoulder everything alone."

Everyday, Satoshi was sure he loved Yoshiki more and more.

* * *

"I can't believe… we made it home."

The phrase was whispered by an infamous girl, known for her love of black magic and her harsh leadership in class 2-9.

"Satoshi… you saved us!" Naomi cried out, charging at the unsuspecting brunette and engulfing him into a large hug, her large breasts pressing uncomfortable against him. Shinohara seemed to notice his growing blush.

"Naomi! Why does Satoshi get to feel your amazing breasts! Come on, give little old me some love!"

As soon as the paper doll had been chucked out the window, the haze covering their minds seems to fade. The mysterious deja vu all began to make sense.

This wasn't their first attempt at the charm.

Ayumi backed away, gripping her pigtails, "I...I don't understand! It was a charm I found on the internet, how could it…"

"There is a reason you aren't supposed to do creepy charms, and come on, it's not like we don't go to those dumb seminars every year about how you aren't supposed to trust everything you see on the internet," Naomi snapped, her stance suddenly becoming a lot more tense and hostile.

Ayumi glared right back, "how was I supposed to know it was actually real!"

"Guys, lets not fight!" Ms. Yui said, getting in between the two girl's line of vision, hoping to stop any future conflict.

"Oh… my… I…" Morishige took a step back from the group, crashing into one of the nearby desks. He was shaking, staring at his hands in abject horror. Mayu shivered, grabbing onto her shoulders, "smashed… into a million pieces."

It seemed as the reality of what happened sunk in, the group progressively began to lose their grip on their own reality.

"Seiko! You… I killed… Seiko!" Naomi began to sob hysterically, latching onto Seiko. Seiko herself seemed to be at a loss for words, but managed to snap herself out of the collective hysteria that had begun, holding Naomi tightly and trying to comfort her in anyway she could.

That was Seiko. Nothing could get her down, even being hanged by her own best friend.

"Big brother…" Yuka let out a wail and latched onto Satoshi's leg. She began to cry, and Satoshi gently patted her head.

"There there, we're safe now," but Satoshi's voice was shaky, as he struggled to come to terms with what had happened. What almost happened again.

Ayumi continued to pull on her hair, "I don't understand!"

"Shinozaki, you need to calm down-" Yoshiki was abruptly cut off, the hand he had been holding out was slapped away.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me! Can't you see after all of that, Kishinuma! I don't love you! I never have, and I never will!"

Yoshiki staggered back, as if he had been punched in the gut, "I'm sorry," was the only phrase he managed to whisper out before his eyes glazed over, clearly with unshed tears. He rapidly blinked them away, upon realizing that Satoshi was actively staring at the pair's squabble. Yoshiki merely shrugged, mouthing "girls are crazy." But, Satoshi wasn't that oblivious. He knew Ayumi's words had cut deep.

"Shinozaki, please calm down!" Ms. Yui shouted, rushing over to the hysterical teenager.

It was complete chaos.

"Everyone, enough!" Satoshi shouted, silencing the group, his voice echoing in the nearly empty classroom, "freaking out doesn't do us any good! We got out, the charm failed this time, we aren't going back!"

Those words seemed to ground the group. Morishige finally managed to look up, look at the rest of them, and Mayu seemed to finally understand that she was _corporeal_ , that she was no longer a bag of guts that Morishige himself had held and dug through. Naomi finally seemed calm enough to let go of Seiko, and Seiko mustered the courage to grab her hand, tightly. Yoshiki looked at him, his eyes already blank in ways Satoshi was familiar with, his normal expression, an expression that hid everything.

Yuka let go and looked at her older brother, "big brother," she whimpered.

"Look, guys, we should just… relax. Freaking out will only make things worse," at this point, Satoshi really didn't have anything to add. He couldn't think of anything else to add to calm the group.

"If you'd all like, you can all stay at my place tonight. I live alone, and I'm sure most of you don't want to be alone now," Yoshiki said, noticing Satoshi's internal debate of what else he could add to alleviate the situation.

"You're probably only inviting us over so you can be a pervert! You'd probably just… grope me or the other girls in our sleep! Why should we trust the class delinquent?"

Satoshi's eyes went wide at Ayumi's rude comment. Yoshiki had protected her throughout their stay at Heavenly Host, why the sudden hostility?

Yoshiki took a small step forward, the sound impossibly loud in the silent classroom. "If we're all there, how would I possibly get away with something like that?"

For a brief moment, everyone was silent, thinking over what to say. Satoshi stared at his reflection in the grey tile, wondering how his expression managed to look do weathered and old. He was only seventeen. As Satoshi turned to look at the blackboard, looked at the beautiful writing, _Culture_ _Festival_ , he knew he had made up his mind.

"I'm in." Mayu and Satoshi said at the same time, the pair looking at each other oddly, before Mayu gave him a warm smile and Satoshi let out a small snort.

Seiko and Naomi stared each other down, until they both nodded at Yoshiki.

"I'm in… if I'm invited," Morishige added quietly, looking at the group hesitantly.

Of course, the entire group could see why Morishige was asking. Some of them had done bad things, but the things Morishige had done were far more severe. Even in the correct timeline, his motives and actions were questionable at best.

"I said all of you, didn't I?" Yoshiki said with such a nonchalance, it almost seemed like he wasn't inviting a necrophiliac into his apartment. But, that had always been one of his many charms, his ability to make everything seem to easy, so uncomplicated.

Wait, _many_ _charms_?

"I'll go too," Ayumi agreed, mumbling "only for Mochida," under her breath. Of course, the entirety of the group heard.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Laws and all, but call me if anything comes up, I'm sure I can bend the law in case of an emergency." Ms. Yui then proceeded to write her number on Yoshiki's hand, "no funny business, mister."

Yoshiki grinned, "I'll be on my best behavior, ma'am. Scout's honor."

That night, not many words were spoken. They all simply enjoyed each other's presence, and remained thankful that they were saved.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Eve

"Yoshiki, if you don't set the table up in the next thirty seconds, so help me god!"

The blond rushed up, practically sprinting towards the drawer with the cutlery, "sorry, babe!"

Satoshi was extremely stressed. Since they had the new apartment this year, Yoshiki and Satoshi were tasked with holding _the_ Christmas party.

Every year, on Christmas Eve, the old Kisaragi gang would get together and have a nice Christmas dinner. Some years were more memorable than others, some much more chaotic than others, but generally the parties were rather fun. Mayu and Morishige would fly in with Sakura, and Ms. Yui would often go, but this year she couldn't make it, due to a hectic schedule, and flying out with her cat would be too much a hassle. This year she said she would just stay local and go to a Christmas party with her current boyfriend.

They were all fine with that, they promised next year they would fly out to Japan instead of having everyone fly here.

Seiko and Naomi lived down the street, so there was no problem there.

Miki and Yoshiki's family would be flying out, a little surprise no one had initially seen coming.

Yuka and Satoshi's family ocul only afford to have Yuka fly out, which was fine with Satoshi. After coming out as bisexual, his relationship with his rather conservative family had become strained. Actually, Satoshi had his suspicions about their suddenly short budget. But, he was still happy to have Yuka coming, and Yoshiki's mother offered to let her stay in their hotel, since she said "Yuka probably shouldn't have to hang out with friends who were twenty years old and may get up to antics she shouldn't be participating in," and quite frankly, Satoshi was too relieved to try correcting her.

All in all, it would still be a decent turnout.

But, as it was their first year hosting, Satoshi was determined to make it fantastic.

"Table's set, need help cooking?" Yoshiki asked, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around Satoshi's waist.

"I think so, it can't be that hard… right?"

Yoshiki chuckled, blowing hot breath onto the back of Satoshi's neck. "Satoshi, my one and only love, you are an amazing, kind, smart, athletic guy, but you cannot cook to save you life. How about you stop trying to play perfect housewife, let me cook, and you can do the hard, manly duties."

Satoshi was stunned. While the words stung a little, they were true. Satoshi always had a mother to cook for him, he never really actively began cooking until he was a legal adult. Yoshiki, on the other hand, had lived alone for many years and had mastered the art of cooking. That fact made Satoshi's heart hurt.

Which was why Satoshi tried to cook more often, as a way of showing Yoshiki he was there for him, that he wasn't alone anymore. But, the only thing Satoshi could cook was chicken noodle soup, and he supposed this was not a great occasion for that.

"Fine, but it better be amazing."

Yoshiki backed up and ruffled his hair, "I never do anything half assed, I thought I proved that much last night."

Satoshi smacked him with the towel over his shoulder.

"Dirty jokes summon the she-devil, the more you say, the more she can sense you."

Yoshiki snorted, then proceeded to shove Satoshi out of the kitchen, "hey babe, can you get some air fresheners for me?"

Satoshi stared at him, confused, "why?"

"The smell of cooking meat makes me feel sick."

Satoshi _knew_ that wasn't true. He and Yoshiki had attended plenty of barbecues, hell, Yoshiki had cooked meat in their house plenty of times without causing a fuss. But, he was the one cooking, and Satoshi felt bad enough about it not to question him. Of course, despite the fact Yoshiki didn't actually eat meat, Satoshi was sure the _smell_ didn't bother him.

"I'll grab some. I've gotta go pick up Suzumoto and Morishige at the airport, I'll be back in a jiff."

"Never say _jiff_ again."

* * *

Sakura was the cutest kid Satoshi had ever seen since Yuka.

She had been the product of Morishige and Mayu fooling around when they were 18. Now, both 22, they were blessed with an adorable daughter. Sakura, named after Morishige, _Sakutaro,_ was the sweetest little kid. She was the spitting image of Morishige, black hair with stormy grey eyes. Satoshi could tell, she was going to be a _genius._ She could already read basic sentences, and she seemed to have a much better vocabulary than most three year olds.

Though, there had always been the unnerving, underlying question. _Would she develop similar mental problems like Morishige? Or would her personality take more after Suzumoto?_

Satoshi just liked to think of her as a perfect little angel.

"Toshi! Momma, it's Toshi!"

Satoshi smiled warmly and bent down, allowing the girl to jump on him and give him a hug.

"Hey sweetie! Man, you've gotten so big, soon you'll be my height!"

"Not that you're very tall or anything," Morishige added, snickering at his own retort.

Satoshi fixed him with a flat look, "I'm almost as tall as Yoshiki!"

"And I'm much taller than both of you."

That has been one of the bigger culture shocks the group realized when they had gotten to America. Everyone was taller and bigger than the average person in Japan.

"Lets just go get into my car, airports are annoying," Satoshi said, lifting up Mayu's bags.

"Oh, thanks Satoshi!"

"I'm home! With air fresheners!"

Seiko peeked her head out of the kitchen, "and people."

"Yeah, that was the actual main priority of my trip."

Seiko and Naomi exited the kitchen, nothing going over and giving Mayu and Sakura hugs. Sakura squealed as Seiko begin to tickle her, and her parents merely laughed.

"Can you toss my air fresheners in?"

"Sure," Satoshi said, throwing the air fresheners through the door. Two bottles of Febreze and a packet of peppermint wax burners. But, as the door opened, Satoshi got a whiff of what smelled like chicken.

 _What?_

"Do you have to pick up more people?"

Naomi's question snapped Satoshi out of his skeptical haze. "Oh, no, Yuka said she was getting a taxi and so did Yoshiki's."

Naomi nodded, and gently dragged him over to the couch, "How about you sit and relax, you looked stressed."

It was always so weird how Naomi could read him like an open book. Sometimes, even better than Yoshiki could.

"Hey guys! Let's watch a Christmas movie!" Seiko shouted, leaping onto Naomi's lap, kicking Satoshi in the arm in the process.

"It must be kid friendly," Mayu said sternly before Seiko could get any odd ideas into her head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. How about the Grinch?"

* * *

She stared at her screen, blankly. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"You actually want to meet up?" She said into the phone.

It was silent on the other end for a few moments, as if the man on the other side was contemplating his decision, as if he was about to back out.

"I do."

She snickered, "try not to sound too enthusiastic."

"I'm not."

Those words went straight to her heart. She never thought she'd have such a rude comment directed at her. Especially from him of all people.

"Then why?"

There it was, that silence. That silence that made her think he hung up. The way he seemed to choose each word carefully, letting silence hang in the air, made her stressed each time he did it.

"Closure. Maybe I think you deserve better than the cards you were dealt. I don't know."

The girl stared down at the wine glass she had been nursing throughout the conversation, "I get that."

"No, you don't. You have nothing to lose. I have _everything._ "

"Yet you still gamble."

"If Heavenly Host taught me anything, it's that good doesn't come to those who wait. It comes to those who take that chance."

"Well," she smiled wolfishly, "I'm glad my mistakes were so educational."

"Goodbye, Shinozaki."

She set down her wine glass, "Goodbye-"

He hung up before she could finish.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dinner of Dinners

Yoshiki liked to think he was a chill guy, and brutally honest one at that. He said what was on his mind because he didn't care, though it wasn't necessarily out of aggression, simply because he didn't care to censor himself.

Maybe that why he felt so guilty, lying to Satoshi. But telling him the truth would destroy him.

"I finished the chicken, so besides the desserts, we should we set."

Satoshi nodded approvingly, smiling warmly, "awesome sauce!"

"...awesome sauce?"

Satoshi huffed at Yoshiki's incredulous tone, "I heard some teenagers saying it!"

"We're not old people, we don't need to try using slang we don't know to feel younger."

"I know," Satoshi said, "it's just… I'm legally drinking alcohol."

"What?"

"I'm actually twenty one, drinking some fine wine, it's just so odd. Police officers could come in and I'd be totally fine."

Yoshiki began to laugh hysterically, the increasing distress in his boyfriend's voice making his statements even funnier.

"I love you so fucking much," Yoshiki blurted.

For a moment, Satoshi seemed stunned. Maybe it was the raw emotion in the blonde's words, or such an abrupt declaration, but in that moment, Satoshi only managed to chuckle warmly.

The sound was better than any words he could have said back.

"I love you too, you big moron."

Except those words.

"Now, I'll start carrying the food out. Your family isn't here yet, but they're the last ones we're waiting up on. Would you mind texting them?"

"Of course, anything for you, my love."

* * *

"So how's school, Yuka?"

Yuka turned towards her brother, "it's been good! I don't really like maths, but I really like my literature class."

Satoshi smiled, "that's awesome! I don't think there was any classes I didn't really like, I was okay at everything. Gym was a little rough."

Yuka made a face of disgust, it was clear she didn't like gym. Not that the activities were bad, Satoshi loved getting physical exercise, but the gym teachers at Kisaragi had been awful.

"Yeah fuck those-" Yoshiki was cut off pretty quickly.

"Yoshiki, if you don't mind not swearing in front of my child!" Morishige snapped.

"Shit, sorry."

"Yoshiki, this is a dinner table!" Yoshiki's mother said, staring at him in horror.

"I'm so sorry, not intentional, I'm just delirious from cooking or something."

His mother's eyes softened at that, "it is really good food, sweetie."

Yoshiki's relationship with his mother had been an odd one. His teenage years were mostly spent fending for himself, paying for his own apartment, working, going to school, and generally just _ignoring the very existence of the people he once called family._

They weren't close, she never stood up for him against his father, so Yoshiki didn't feel too bad about cutting ties.

But, once his father died of a freak heart attack a few weeks before Yoshiki's high school graduation, she had reached out to him.

Yoshiki was much closer to his sister, and generally only spoke to his mother out of pleasantries, but he could tell she was making an effort to be part of his life. He knew what it was like, trying hard to fix something you broke, so he respected the effort. Not to mention, she was the one who originally funded his music shop, the very one below their floor.

"So, Sakura, what have you been up to lately?" Naomi asked kindly, smiling warmly at the three year old.

Sakura looked up from her mashed potatoes, smiling a bright smile, "Daddy got me a new toy last week!"

Everyone turned to Morishige, expecting him to elaborate. "Yeah, it was a turtle."

Mayu lightly smacked his arm, "it's so adorable! It's got those big eyes, and it's pink, like a Sakura color. Shig is just shy and doesn't want to look like a big softie!"

Watching Morishige's face turn a vibrant red was hilarious, but as someone who found himself in a similar position, Satoshi tried to change the topic, "Miki! How's school?"

Miki snorted and rolled her eyes, "it's certainly something."

Everyone paused, expecting her to continue talking, but nothing came.

"How many detentions have you gotten?" Yoshiki asked, smirking deviously.

"None, I'm a good student you know, brother."

"Bah, I had at least twenty at this point in the year!"

"I would say that's false, but I'd believe it," Seiko said.

"Seiko, you weren't a model student either," Naomi pointed out.

"Well, there was no point in trying to compete with Shinozaki to be model student."

The silence that followed was unnerving.

Of course, Ayumi was always a sore subject for the group. Naomi despised her, and they had exchanged fists many times before, but that was Naomi, always willing to stand up for her friends against a girl that was more of a bully than a friend. Seiko disliked her, simply because she would always patch up the scratches Naomi suffered during their few fights, but when Naomi had actually walked away with a black eye, the entire class of 2-9 was sure Seiko would absolutely murder her. Morishige disliked her, Ayumi had a way of reminding everyone of everything he desperately tried to put behind him. Satoshi had originally wanted to give her a chance, but after her verbal and emotional abuse, he put her behind him like everyone else.

Mayu was the only one who would talk to her after a few months of their return. But, Mayu had the patience of a saint, and Ayumi had never been hostile with her, though their friendship had been strained because of Mayu's relationship with Morishige.

Satoshi had trouble figuring out where Yoshiki stood on it all. Satoshi knew his lover hated her to an extent, he had made it very clear to her and the rest of them, but she was his first love and Satoshi knew it was something Yoshiki regarded in an almost fond light.

But, to a degree, Satoshi understood. Naomi had been Satoshi's first love, and looking back on those months where he pined after her, he actually remembered it in a positive way. It was interesting to think about him, not knowing who he was deep down, but still thinking Naomi would be it for him. He could never hate her, he admired her and their friendship far too much for that.

"I'll be back, I have to go check on one of the desserts."

And with that, Yoshiki jogged into their kitchen, allowing the door to swing shut behind him.

Satoshi tapped the mahogany table anxiously, but he was spared by Naomi speaking up before he had to make another failed attempt at conversation.

"So, this guy was hitting on me a few days ago. Seiko and I were getting coffee, she was up grabbing our coffees and two slices of coffee cake, when this sleazy dude just walks up to me. He was clearly staring at my chest, so I asked him to leave me be. Seiko comes over and-"

"I could totally tell what he was doing! No one moves in on my vanilla bean like that!"

"-and she kisses me, all "hi babe" and puts our orders on the table. So the guy, after staring at us in shock for a few seconds, asks if we would be interested in a three-way."

The table erupted into giggles. Even Mrs. Kishinuma found the story absolutely hysterical.

"How did you respond?" Miki managed to ask through her giggles.

"Seiko dumped her iced coffee on him."

Seiko grinned, clearly proud of herself, "and we are now banned from that coffee place on the corner by the organic food market because that guy was a good friend of the manager's."

"You got banned from there? A real shame, that place is good."

As Yoshiki said that, walking out of the kitchen with two pans, the group sitting at the table was hit with the violent smell of febreze. Yuka even began to cough.

"Christ, why does it smell like a fairy vomited in our kitchen?" Satoshi exclaimed, horrified by the smell.

"I burned something, tried to cover it up, don't worry about it."

When the door shut, the group was able to breathe again, until Yoshiki placed the pans down and rushed back into the kitchen to grab more. In the end, he brought out one cake and three pies.

"Damn, mind letting us have the leftovers?" Naomi asked.

"He already promised me whatever is left of the apple pie!" Miki shouted, glaring at anyone who even _looked_ at her precious apple pie.

"Yoshiki, I swear I saw another dessert in there earlier," Morishige said, looking at the blonde suspiciously.

Yoshiki chuckled, "probably something store bought in our fridge, don't worry about it."

That was the second time Yoshiki said "don't worry about it"

* * *

The rest of dinner was uneventful, conversation flowing much easier. The wine the adults had loosened them up, and they were casually talking about whatever seemed interesting in the moment.

Eventually, Yoshiki's family and Yuka were departing, something Satoshi was surprised to feel sad about. He of course would miss Yuka, though he would see her again tomorrow. But, he didn't expect to get along with Miki and Mrs. Kishinuma as well as he did. Miki was a nice kid, and Satoshi knew that from seeing her with Yoshiki, but he actually found her wit entertaining and everytime she commented on someone's anecdotes her comments were very meaningful or witty. Mrs Kishinuma also had a certain sarcastic element Satoshi hadn't been expecting. They were good people.

Which made him wonder how _bad_ Yoshiki's father truly must've been to force everyone into being okay with Yoshiki being disowned.

"Goodbye Miki, Ma, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"I love you Yuka, tomorrow will be epic, with or without mom and dad."

As the trio departed, Morishige snuck into the kitchen, determined to find the fifth dessert he was sure he saw.

And find it he did.

He stumbled out of the kitchen, grabbed Yoshiki's arm, and dragged him in without a word.

"Did I just find what I think I found?"

Yoshiki chuckled nervously, wondering if Morishige would be mad, since his daughter was here this year.

"Yes?"

And then suddenly, shocking Yoshiki, he laughed, "you are such a moron, but with good taste."

Yoshiki grinned, "shall we bring out the fifth dessert?"

"Of course."


End file.
